Divergent Tris&Four fanfiction
by nishatx
Summary: this fan fiction is about Tris and Tobias' blossoming love story after the first installment of the divergent series written by Veronica Roth.
1. Chapter 1

Divergent Tris&Four fan fiction

Tris POV

I like Tobias; well in actual fact I think I love him. Abnegation taught us not to be in relationships for self-indulgent reasons but to have kids together so right now I don't know if Tobias and I are an official couple. All I know is that the kiss we shared on his balcony meant something well to me it did. Being around Tobias give me this funny feeling in my stomach I guess that's what being in love feels like, I just hope he feels the same way.

I walked down a dark hallway lit with luminous blue lights, as I was making my way down to the cafeteria a warm hand wraps around my wrist, the fingers felt long not the fingers a dauntless would have these fingers felt familiar. I turn to see Tobias; his caring deep blue eyes are on mouth curls into a smile which instantly makes his face light up.

"hey Tris" he says and leans in to kiss me on the cheek but stops, maybe because of the amount of dauntless walking around giving us weird looks, how abnegation of him. I smile to the ground and feel my cheeks warm up and I also see that he his blushing too.

"Tris, can we go somewhere more private like my apartment maybe?" "Yes, I think would be better." His hand finds mine and our fingers entwine as we walk to his apartment. I've been in Tobias' apartment many times after Al attacked me near the chasm so to me it feels like home. I sit on the couch trying to look as comfortable as possible then Tobias sits and leans closer to me, he gently rubs my cheekbone with his thumb and kisses me passionately, it felt like a kiss he was longing to do.

"Tris, I've been thinking as where…erm girlfriend and boyfriend now" he says smiling "it would be amazing if you would move in with me, it's your choice obviously." "Yes, yes. "I said with more reassurance smiling at his hopeful face. I stare into his eyes for a few seconds then kiss him again; his hands are wrapped around my waist so that I can sit on his lap to face him. I feel we were meant to be together and that Tobias would be the one I would love forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Divergent Tris&Four fan fiction

Tobias POV

I knew Tris would say yes, I just had a feeling. Ever since the kiss we had I've never been able to get her out of my mind. Tris is the best thing that ever happened to me if it wasn't for her I would've left dauntless and become faction less by now. She makes me feel stronger inside, whenever she's around I feel like I can do anything. Tris is my strength. We carried on kissing and talking in bed hours on end until we both felt too tired-we both drifted off dreaming about one another.

Today is the choosing ceremony for the new set of initiates, me and Tris have been assigned by Max to train the transfer initiates maybe because we both were transfers which have been ranked the highest in our thing is for sure I am happy me and Tris will have some time to spend together now that we will be working with each other.

I wake up to Tris getting ready for training class today; she wears a black leather dress which just goes over the knees which hugs her petite figure. She can see that I am awake by looking at the mirror and she smiles at me.

"Hello gorgeous" I say with a sleepy grin

"Well hello Four aren't you looking quite handsome today?" she says cheekily staring at my muscles.

I crawl out of bed and pick up Tris with my arm under her knees and her hand around my shoulders, I place her on the bed and whisper in her ear "if only you didn't wake up so early we could've had some fun." I hear her giggle and an unexpected rush of pain go through my side and I see Tris running into the living room laughing. I chuckle and run after her, I grab her from behind turning her around to see her beautiful face one again. I don't say a word all i do is smile; I kiss her gently on the forehead and let her go to the cafeteria for breakfast.

I meet Christina and Tris by the net, us 3 will be greeting the initiates, making announcements and showing them around. I stand next to Tris and she puts her arm round my waist, Christina's expressions show exactly how confused and shocked she is and I smile to myself.

I hear a strange scream and a grey blur falling from the sky and landing on the net, me and Tris stare at each other in hope and help the abnegation girl up. "Your name is?" Tris says. "Sarah, my name is Sarah" noticing the way the girl acts in front of Tris she must of not recognised her and she probably wouldn't have recognised me either as all my childhood I have been locked up by my rather wonderful abusive father. I make the announcement that the first jumper is Sarah as the other initiates jump as well.

"Well, well, well isn't it just another stiff who jumps first, I remember last year some stupid abnegation girl jumped first" says Eric

My hand turns into a fist and I run up to Eric swinging my arm up until Tris gets in between both of us. "Four, please don't." My arm goes down but I give Eric my famous death stare as Tris calls Tris didn't get in between me and Eric then I would've beaten that guy into a pulp.


	3. Chapter 3

Divergent Tris&Four fan fiction

Tris POV

After initiation training class, I run myself a shower in the apartment while Tobias gets some work done as he also works in the control room as well. After coming out of the shower I realise I forgot to bring myself a towel.

"Tobias, I forgot to get a towel could you get me a towel from our room please?" what I asked Tobias for might've been a bit risky knowing what Tobias is like so I stand in the bathroom patiently in the cold

"Okay Tris" he says in a sing-song way, I defiantly think he's up to something.

Tobias opens the door slightly not to startle me and says "unfortunately miss prior there is no more towels left, want I can do to help is let you wear my t-shirt for now." the way he is speaking is telling me not to trust him as I feel Tobias is going to act very cheeky and do something but then I realise this is Tobias I am talking about what is the worst he can do?

He passes me his t-shirt which is black and quite revealing for Tobias as it shows off his muscles quite a lot which to be honest there's nothing I am quite complaining about. But luckily it covers my bottom well enough. I walk out of the bathroom seeing that Tobias is not there, I suspected he maybe went to the control room to do some other work but as soon as I went to our bedroom a large pair of hands grabs from my legs, Tobias, swings me over his shoulder.

"Tobias what are you doing let me go" I say in a rather weird way as I am not sure if I'm laughing or shouting. He then places me in the centre of the bed, his shirtless body towering over me which smells of soap and sweat. He leans in and kisses my neck slowly moving downwards from my collarbone to my stomach then reaching an area which tingles in excitement. He lifts his t-shirt off of me and I am fully naked and there is nothing that can cover except Tobias' muscly body. Tobias lets most of his tongue do the work and I let out a moan here and there, breathing heavily as this is something I have never felt.

I roll over; sitting on Tobias' legs , undoing his belt buckle slowly until a huge bulge comes and faces me.I take his penis in my hand and glide my hand up and down it, he must've liked it as he gasped and closed his eyes. He knows I'm not a professional on things like this so he guides me and tell me what to do. His dick then goes into my mouth; I try not to gag when I suck really fast but in the end I stop and it has come to the time when I face one of my worst .


End file.
